


Immeasurable Magnitude

by aliceinwonderbra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Chosen, cleaning out my drafts folder, here have a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinwonderbra/pseuds/aliceinwonderbra
Summary: Hope you enjoyed this tiny little snippet. :)
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Immeasurable Magnitude

It’s not Istanbul where Oz appears back in her life, but rather San Diego. Her parents have been living here for the last few years since Sunnydale collapsed in on itself in what the news called an earthquake of immeasurable magnitude, but was actually the town being swallowed by the mouth of hell. Willow’s visiting now for her dad’s birthday and somehow she’s not surprised when she runs into Oz while looking for a gift for her father.

He’s perusing the vegan cookbooks that are inexplicably placed next to the true crime novels her dad loves. Their eyes lock across the table. His face is almost exactly the same, still as familiar to her as her own. She’s around the table and throwing her arms around him before he has time to move. Thrilled tears prick her eyes when his strong arms draw her in closer.

They agree to meet for coffee that night and she’s surprised by how nervous she is as she picks out her clothes and studies the lines she’s already finding around her eyes. Gay now, she reminds herself sternly when her heart starts fluttering in her chest. But when Willow and Oz start talking, it’s like all the years drop away and they’re seventeen again. She still makes him laugh and he still looks at her like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

She finds herself staying in town for longer than planned. The weeks pass and soon it’s been almost two months. One night after he takes her to see his friends’ band (moderately less talented than the Dingoes), he walks her to the door and when he leans in to kiss her gently, she doesn’t stop him. His stubble scratches her and his hair under her fingers is shorter than she’s used to, but he’s Oz and it doesn’t feel wrong. If her friends are surprised when she calls to tell them she’s staying even longer (and by the way eloping), they don’t say so. Willow and Oz stand in the courthouse and recite quiet words they make up on the spot. And when she slides the simple gold band on his finger, it doesn’t feel like she’s starting a new chapter. It feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tiny little snippet. :)


End file.
